


All I Need

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Series: Made From Love [1]
Category: Toradora!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Ryuuji and Taiga have a late night conversation about their future.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is the first (maybe) in a series of toradora one shots in a sorta (??) series. they all take place in the canon world after the show has ended. i haven't played the game and don't know what happens there, so it won't have any references to that! anywho, my tumblr is valentines-chance if you want to follow me there. (i take one shot requests!) enjoy!!!

It was 2:34 am. Ryuuji knew this because the clock by Taiga’s bed was a glowing bright red reminder of his insomnia. He lay in bed, arms around Taiga, alone with his thoughts in the dark silence. He was still, carefully so as to not to wake Taiga, with his mind in a million places at once. He wondered about his future, if he would go to college this coming school year, or give it up in favor of getting a full-time job. He wondered what he would even do if he tried to get a well paying job. Ryuuji loved to cook, and was pretty good at it, so he imagined he could get a decent job as a head chef. 

College was a different beast entirely. Ryuuji didn’t even know what he would go to college for if he decided to go. He liked cooking, but he also liked the idea of becoming a teacher or personal tutor, because education was something that Ryuuji not only enjoyed, but was really good at. Sadly, a teacher’s salary wasn’t much in the first place, and probably couldn’t comfortably support the both of them, especially if Taiga decided not to work.

Sighing softly, he gave up on thinking of the unsure future. Deciding to focus on the one thing that was certain, he thought about his future with Taiga. To be perfectly honest with himself, he honestly never thought his life would be this way. He was engaged to and living with the girl of his dreams, and honestly nothing could make him happier. At the same time, however, he didn’t want to live on Taiga’s dad’s money forever. Ryuuji wanted desperately to be able to provide for both of them to the point where they could live comfortably and even have some vacation money left over.

“Taiga…” He whispered gently against her nape, burying his face in her neck hair. She stirred slightly, moving just a bit and letting out a small noise. 

“Ryuuji?” She asked quietly, sleep still in her voice. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” He whispered back, pulling her tighter to him. 

“Why are you up?” She asked, snuggling back into him for warmth. 

“Just thinking about the future and what it’ll bring. I don’t really know what I want to do with my life yet, but I want to do something I enjoy while also making enough money for us. I want to get married to you and have a happy life together where we’re always financially stable.” 

She turned to face him, making eye contact and smiling. “Me too. I’m not sure if I’m going to college either, and I’m not even completely sure I’ll get a job. My family’s rich, so when my parents die, I’ll inherit all their money. At that point, you won’t even have to continue working either.” The thought made Ryuuji both happy and uneasy. 

“I just...don’t want to keep living off your dad forever. I don’t feel right taking that guy’s money to pay for everything. I want,” he gulped, blushing. “I want to be the one to support you. The dragon takes care of his master, the tiger.” He said to her, thumb lightly stroking her arm. 

“We don’t currently have the money to buy a house, but once we move, I’ll be sure to tell the bastard we don’t need his pity shit anymore. Promise.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Ryuuji, do you think we’ll last? We’re making a lot of plans for the future, but do you even think we’ll get there?” Taiga’s eyes had dropped, looking down at the bedsheets. Surprised by the question, Ryuuji took several seconds to respond. 

“I mean, I think so. You’ve been in my life so long that it’s hard to imagine you not in it. I know that I love you, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think that’s enough for me.” 

“I don’t...I don’t want to live life without you.” Taiga’s eyes looked misty, and Ryuuji moved as close as he could. “Your breath smells terrible,” she says, a small frown on her face. Ryuuji knew that face all too well. It was the face she wore when things got intimate and she was trying to keep up her mean facade. 

“Mhmm.” He continued to hold her close, and she desperately tried to hide her blush. 

“D-Dogs are so clingy.” She said, but made no movement to get away from him. In fact, he was sure he noticed her snuggle closer. He could feel sleep creeping up on him, so he closed his eyes, and started to gently stroke Taiga’s hair. 

“I love you.” He murmured, beginning to fall asleep. He never heard if she responded before sleep took him,  but he didn’t need to. He knew how she felt, and that was enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> some say Taiga's face is still red to this day


End file.
